


Protection

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 2x04, Mea Makamae, Danny wants to know why Steve and Catherine were acting so awkwardly around each other. The answer surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episodes 2 x 03 and 2 x 04.

As Steve was about to leave Five-0 headquarters for the day, Danny stopped him. “Sidebar,” he said. “In my office.”

Bemused, Steve stepped into Danny's office. “What's up?” he asked. He was pretty sure it wasn't anything to do with any cases they were working on — Danny wouldn't have asked Steve into his office it were — but if that wasn't it, then he had no idea what his partner wanted.

“About Rambo-ette,” Danny started. “Or I guess I should use her real name — Catherine. What's going on?”

“Going on? Nothing's going on. Why do you ask?”

“See, that's just it,” Danny said. “I saw you with her just now. She said she was leaving. Going far away. You hugged her goodbye, and that was it. No kisses. No long embraces. No teary eyes from either one of you. So what's the deal?”

Steve sighed. “There is no deal,” he said. “There isn't anything, anymore.”

“What the hell happened?”

“We were apart too long,” Steve said. “She met someone else.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Someone else? Who the hell can compete with you? You're a total badass. You take out bad guys with one hand behind your back, or one arm in a cast, as the case may be. You're Mister Super-SEAL. Now, I've seen what you SEAL guys do, and while I admit it scares the ever-loving crap out of me, I have to say it's very impressive. What woman, or man for that matter, can resist dating a superhero? Not to mention one who is as gorgeous as you are.” As if realizing he'd said too much, Danny abruptly shut up.

Steve grinned. “You think I'm a superhero?”

“Well, Grace thinks you are. I've told her stories about you. She thinks you're a superhero, and I'm your sidekick.”

“You also think I'm gorgeous,” Steve added. “Or is that Grace too?”

“Well, Grace does think you're gorgeous, but I admit that I think you're gorgeous too. You take off your shirt right in front of me all the time, I assume to show off how gorgeous you are. Anyone would think you were trying to impress me.”

“I **am** trying to impress you,” Steve replied.

“You don't have to take off your shirt to impress me, Babe. Now that I know what you SEAL guys actually do, I'm as impressed as it is possible to be, in spite of the fact that, as I said before, it also scares the crap out of me to know that you did that kind of thing on a regular basis before I met you, and that for all I know you might go back to doing it again if they ask you to.”

“Why does it scare you?” Steve asked gently, serious this time.

“Because I care about you, you dipshit. When I saw that SEAL team storm into the drug dealer's lair with guns blazing, I realized just how dangerous your job is. At least here I can keep an eye on you and back you up. When you're not here.... When you're not here, I can't. That's what scares me.”

“Danny, when I'm out there I'm not alone. I have a whole team to back me up.”

“I know, I know. But I'm not one of them. I'm your partner here, but not out there. I don't want anything to happen to you. When you fell off that cliff a couple of months ago, I realized then how much you mean to me. I didn't say anything then because I thought you were with Catherine, and then that thing with Rachel happened.... Boy, was that a mistake.”

Steve took Danny in his arms and held him tight. “Nothing's going to happen to me as long as I have you for a partner. Before you say anything, remember that I'm not in the SEALS anymore. I'm in the reserves. I'm not going to be storming any drug dealers' lairs. Okay? So you don't have to worry about me.”

Danny pulled Steve's head down and kissed him. “I'll still worry about you,” he said. “You may not be in the SEALS, but you still do some pretty scary stuff.”

“Good thing I have you as a partner, then, to keep an eye on me. In fact,” Steve said with a mischievous smile, “why don't you come and keep an eye on me at my place?”

“Your place? Why, is your place that dangerous?”

“You never know. Ninjas might break in and stun me with a Tazer or something.”

“Oh, I see. In that case, I guess I should go home with you.”

“Maybe you should just move in with me,” Steve suggested. “I'll probably be needing your protection a lot.”

“How about I start out by protecting you tonight, and we'll see how that goes. Okay?”

“You got it.”

END


End file.
